I'll Stand By You
by Collidewithme
Summary: -- "Lights will guide you home; and ignite your bones; and I will try to fix you." Arizona is damaged, in the worst of ways. Callie is determined to stand by her and help her pull through. Circumstances change, Will their love?
1. Hold You In My Arms

**"When you are standing at the crossroads.**

**Don't know which path to choose,**

**Let me come along**

**Because, even if you're wrong,**

**I'll stand by you."**

Arizona woke up lying on her side, with her back pressed up against Callie's front, and her left arm draped lovingly over her hip.

When she turned around to look at Callie, she couldn't help but smile.

They seemed to fit together so perfectly. Being with her felt so natural, so real, so powerful.

At first, it frightened Arizona how quickly Callie became the center of her everything.

She thought about her constantly, and when they're lips collided her head would spin.

Their relationship was unlike anything she had ever experienced and though, the past few months had their ups and downs.

She was extremely grateful to have such a dazzling and breathtaking woman in her life – she was grateful to be in love.

Arizona grew to love days like these, when both her and Callie had the day off and could spend hours laying around the house and doing a lot of love making.

And getting to know one another even more than they already did.

No matter how much Arizona learned about her dark haired lover she always felt that she could know more.

She wanted to know more, she wanted to know _everything_.

She began to think back to the night before, being so bewildered and overwhelmed by not being able to save Wallace.

It made her feel worthless and defeated; it even made her question her reasoning for being a doctor.

She then began to remember running away from Callie's apartment because she was too stricken with sadness to stay and celebrate her birthday.

Arizona felt bad for ruining the surprise party that Callie and Lexie had planned for her but she knew they understood.

Although, her night did not turn out the way she imagined it would, she gained something very special; she began to have flashbacks of the night before.

_Arizona returned to Callie's apartment after clearing her head of all the stressful events of the night. _

_She walked in to find her girlfriend, lying on the sofa obviously waiting for her to get back. _

_She was wearing lingerie, very sexy lingerie at that. Arizona smiled and licked her lips as her eyes floated over Callie's body, taking in every part of her. _

_Callie's beauty always amazed her and made her heart flutter. _

_She put her keys on the coffee table, and the sound that omitted from the cold metal hitting the glass woke Callie up. _

_"Oh! I'm awake. Um, see? I-I'm totally awake. There is hats, and gifts, and doughnuts, and lingerie." _

_"I love you." _

_"You do?" _

_"I do." _

_"I love you too."_

During the entire time Arizona had been day dreaming she didn't realize she had been staring at Callie or that the brunette had awoke and was staring back at her.

"Ari, are you okay?" Callie asked the blonde that was lost her in her thoughts.

"Oh! Yes, sorry. I was just thinking, Calliope." Hearing Arizona call her by her full name always made her smile and fireworks go off inside her head.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" this took Arizona by surprise, she had heard Callie call her beautiful before but it was only during moments of passion.

And usually after they had got done making love.

She never said it freely or randomly, she was still having a little trouble opening up and saying how she felt all of the time.

"Calliope, you never cease to catch me off guard, do you? I think you're more than beautiful. You're gorgeous, even more than that."

At that, Callie crawled on top of Arizona and began to cover her cheeks and neck with scattered and soft kisses.

She began to slowly lick her way down from in between her breasts to her navel.

This elicited a low moan from Arizona that made Callie want her even more than she already did.

She found the blonde's warm lips, and began kissing her furiously.

They're tongues danced with one another in complete accord.

The brunette used her free hand to part Arizona's sex and place three fingers deeply inside her, Arizona gasped at the sudden contact.

Callie could feel Arizona's hand creeping up her back and her nails digging into her.

She knew that they wouldn't be getting out of bed anytime soon.

She smiled, and began to show Arizona how much she truly did love her over and over again that morning.

**"And, when the night falls on you, baby.**

**You're feeling all alone.**

**You won't be on your own,**

**I'll stand by you."**

R&R please (:


	2. Because You Loved Me

**"You were my strength when I was weak,**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see,**

**You saw the best there was in me.**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith because you believed.**

**I'm everything I am,**

**Because you loved me."**

The sun was shining so beautifully and the birds were singing their songs as Callie and Arizona arrived at Seattle Grace.

Everyone enjoyed days like these, considering they didn't get to see them much because of the constant rain.

But, Callie liked them in a different way, the bright sunshine reminded her of Arizona and the birds singing reminded her of Arizona's beautiful voice.

Days like these put Callie in a good mood, all she had to do was step outside and it was as if the sun's rays were caressing her face the way Arizona did.

As they walked into the hospital they clasped their hands together, spending every moment they had left jointly to be as close as possible.

They parted ways with a quick kiss after leaving the attending locker room.

"Hey! Not so fast." Callie called to Arizona's retreating figure. "Meet me in on-call room six, at four."

The brunette smiled as she watched her girlfriend turn, smile widely, and give her thumbs up. Before, kicking out the wheels on her heely's and head towards the Pediatric wing.

Callie headed to the emergency room and began her hectic day.

* * *

"Hey, Torres how are you and roller girl doing? She's not attached to your hip today, having a fight?"

Christina said in a mocking tone to Callie across the table the four friends were sitting at in the cafeteria.

"No. She's has back to back surgeries until about four. But, we're doing great, more than great, amazing, wonderful…"

Beamed Callie, before she was rudely cut off by Christina, who at the moment was making a face like she had just smelled rotten eggs.

"Gross, oh God. Her 'bright and shiny, look at me I'm happy' attitude has rubbed off on you. I'm more than a little bit disgusted."

Callie shrugged her shoulders at this and replied. "At least the sex is great, actually more like scream my head off,

break windows, wake up the neighbors, make car alarms go off good. Can you say the same about Owen?"

Christina narrowed her eyes at the brunette, and opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say.

Callie was pleased by this, and began laughing loudly at her, which caused Meredith and Derek to do the same.

This annoyed Christina to no end, she stood up, rolled her eyes and walked off.

At that, Callie's pager went off and she headed back to the emergency room.

* * *

It was five minutes until four and Callie was waiting patiently four Arizona to join her in the on call room.

She laid back on the mattress and replayed yesterday morning's events in her head.

She adored Arizona, and loved when they both had days off.

Before Arizona, Callie and given up on love.

She thought she was destined to spend the rest of her life alone.

Nothing she had ever experienced compared to the way she felt about Arizona.

Callie loved her wholeheartedly and unconditionally.

And, she was certain that she was falling more in love with the blonde each and every day.

The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and light flooded the dark room.

She looked up to see, her beautiful, blue-eyed girlfriend looking back at her.

"Come here." Callie called to Arizona as she patted the spot beside her on the mattress.

Arizona followed her orders and slid on the bed next to her. "Calliope, I missed you." Squealed the blonde as she placed a soft kiss on Callie's forehead.

That simple and quick kiss set Callie's entire body on fire.

She pulled the blond on top of her, and began taking her clothes off while kissing her in a frenzy.

Arizona moaned with each kiss she felt and was turned on more and more, every time she felt her lover's lips against her silk skin.

They were hot for each other; their bodies yearned to be close. It was as if their souls were connected, as if they were one.

Callie threw Arizona's shirt across the room, and her scrub pants soon followed.

She looked at the magnificent woman sitting on her stomach, in front of her and wondered how one person could hold so much beauty and poise.

The brunette sat up slightly and began kissing up Arizona's stomach slowly, licking circles around her navel and again around her nipples.

A loud moan escaped Arizona's lips at the contact of Callie's slick and wet tongue all over her.

She wrapped her arms around the blonde's back for support and then laid her on her back against the mattress.

Callie was now on top of Arizona, who was only wearing a sexy black and pink lace bra and matching panties.

She licked her lips at the sight of her and began undressing herself quickly.

Finally undressed, she swiftly removed Arizona's bra with one hand and moved lower to remove her panties with her mouth.

When Arizona felt Callie's breath so close to the place she needed her the most, she let out a low moan and thrust her hips in the air out of habit.

Callie knew exactly what she wanted and began exploring the other woman's wet folds with her tongue.

Arizona spread her legs open widely to give Callie more access.

The brunette smiled mischievously at this and continued exploring, she raked her tongue around the blonde's clit; causing her to moan out loudly and latch on to the sheet.

She decided to go lower and slowly stuck her tongue inside the other woman, moving in and out, faster then slower and fast again.

This caused Arizona to let out yet another loud moan.

Unbeknownst to the two women they had attracted somewhat of an audience outside the door.

"God, Calliope, yooo-uu, mm, are, aaah-mazing." Is all the blonde could manage to get out of her mouth.

"You've got to stay quiet Ari, or the whole hospital will hear us." The brunette replied softly to her girlfriend.

Callie then began sucking her lovers sensitive bundle of nerves, swirling her tongue around it rapidly, at the same time she slid three fingers inside her.

She started a steady pace to match the one she had created on her clit.

Arizona was close, she could feel her walls closing in and tightening around her fingers.

The blonde's breathing became rapid and her knuckles turned white from holding the sheet so tightly; sweat began to slide of both women.

Callie had a steady momentum going; Arizona began to shake and she could feel her release build up throughout her entire body.

It came in waves, the first one hit her like a stack of bricks and she cried out with a shaky and horse voice.

The second one, felt as if it panned out over her whole being; completely engulfing her in ecstasy.

Arizona let out a throaty moan that sounded as though she was crying.

Suddenly a very loud and obnoxious, deep pitched "Damn!" followed by a lower pitched, "Really!?" came from the other side of the door.

It swung open completely, causing a daunted mark, and dazed Christina to fall to the floor inside the room.

Callie and Arizona quickly jumped from their position and scrambled to cover themselves with the sheet off the mattress.

The women looked down at the two individuals on the floor. "Uh, so, umm, hi guys?" Mark quickly let out as he took the entire situation in.

Callie just sat and stared she didn't know what to say, if she should laugh or yell.

Arizona smacked her arm lightly, and mouthed "Say something."

Her cheeks were completely red and she looked as if she was back in high school and her parents had just walked in on her being felt up.

Callie began to laugh furiously at the two people lying on the floor in front of her; they stared back at her with surprised looks on their faces.

Mark and Christina took this as a chance to escape before the brunette changed her mind and decided she wanted to break their bones.

Before Christina completely walked out of the room, Callie yelled to her in a matter-of-fact tone, "See Yang. I told you the sex was good."

Christina shook her head and replied. "Yeah, yeah. Well, at least I don't sound like a dying animal when I'm having an orgasm. Blondie here could probably wake the dead."

And sneered off, closing the door behind her.

The two women laid back on the mattress next to each other in silence, enjoying the closeness of one another.

Arizona finally broke the stillness, "You told her that the sex was good?" she spoke out hesitantly, questioning her girlfriend; she didn't want this to only be about sex.

Callie could sense the doubt in her voice and replied, "I did. But, its not just about the sex even though I really enjoy making love to you, like really enjoy it."

Callie said with a happy and exuberant expression on her face and then continued.

"Everything about you is good. Not only on the outside but inside too. My favorite thing about you is your heart. Because it's my home,

My love for you lives inside it. And, as long as it's there, as long as you're alive it will never die."

The brunette turned on her side to completely face the blonde and wrapped two arms around her tightly.

Arizona snuggled into her girlfriend's warm body and planted a kiss on her lips; obviously satisfied with the response she received.

"I love you, Calliope. More than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. Not even death could take away the love I have for you."

Callie was speechless, she could see Arizona's blue eyes gleam and sparkle as the words left her mouth, even in the dark.

The two women laid motionless; enjoying the peace and quiet and close proximity of one another until their pagers went off and filled the room with shrieking beeps.

_It was time to go back to reality_.

**"You gave me wings and made me fly,**

**You touched my hand - I could touch the sky**

**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me. **

**You said no star was out of reach,**

**You stood by me and I stood tall**

**I had your love, I had it all,**

**I'm grateful for each day you gave me."**

R&R please (:


	3. Breathe Into Me

**Authors Note: **This Chapter contains a very intense/ violent sexual scene. Be forewarned. It's gloomy, but it gets better. I promise!

The lyrics go to a song called: Breathe - The Cinematic Orchestra. It's very haunting and intense.

It fits this perfectly. You should download it and give it a listen (:

**"Oh that feelin's rising,**

**rising over me**

**Oh, that song is singin'**

**Singin' in to me.**

**Over everything,**

**I used to be.**

**Oh, that song is singin'**

**Singin' in to me.**

**Slow and sweet**

**It caries me ouut to sea,**

**And swallows me**

**In to the deep - and comforts me."**

"Eleven o' clock." Callie let out in an, exhausted and dragging voice; talking to herself.

After leaving the on-call room, she completed two emergency surgeries and was worn out.

She had told Arizona to take the car and head back to the apartment when she was done her shift so she woulndn't have to wait around for her.

Callie knew her girlfriend would also be very tired and wanted to make sure she got some much needed rest.

The brunette opened her locker and began changing her clothes.

She folded her lab coat and scrubs neatly, placed them back into the locker and left.

Her apartment was not too far from the hospital, it took about five minutes to get there on foot, maybe two in a car.

As the brunette made her way out of the hospital and down the street the crisp night wind blew and wrapped circles around her.

She heard leaves being pushed around on the sidewalk; whispering softly in the wind.

The moon was shining brightly, with a shade of blue.

It reminded Callie of Arizona's eyes, she smiled widely and quickened her pace so she could arrive home sooner.

Callie knew Christina wouldn't be at the apartment tonight, which excited her even more.

She continued on, with a big smile plastered across her face.

* * *

Across town, Arizona was pulling up to one of the very few grocery stores Seattle had open past eleven.

She had left Callie a note telling her not to worry and that she would be back in ten minutes or so.

The parking lot was big and for the most part empty. Her head was pounding, like the beat of a drum.

Though, it probably would have been smarter for her to wait for Callie to come home so they could go together – her headache was not letting up.

And, she needed something fast.

It was dark, and a few of the street lights were flickering in and out.

The only stable light was the moon. Arizona scanned the parking lot thoroughly and made a hasty exit from her car.

Just as she was about to touch the handle of the door, a man appeared from the shadows and spoke out to her in a deep and haunting manner, "Move any further and I'll shoot."

The blonde froze, she couldn't tell if he had a gun or not; it was too dark and she was too nervous.

The man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an ally way on the side of the grocery store, she tried to scream but nothing came out.

All she could think of was Callie, her beautiful Callie.

She contemplated fighting back, but decided not to - with the fear that he would take her life. She couldn't leave Calliope.

The space was small and filthy, closed in by a brick wall covered in graffiti on the opposite side.

Beer bottles, broken pieces of glass and used condoms were scattered everywhere.

She felt dirty just standing there. He slammed her down on the ground; she could feel the cold grates of the drain hit the back of her head.

Her mind was everywhere, she was immobile; frozen. She could not speak, or scream, or even blink her eyes.

It began to rain, and the drops fell on her face masking the tears that were coming from her eyes.

He began to violate her; slowly unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off with one hand, while holding her down by her throat with the other.

He didn't need to though; the blonde beneath him was completely cut off from all emotion.

She lay there in shock of what was happening; she was already broken and he hadn't even touched her yet.

_Arizona Robbins would never be the same._

**"Oh, it's all around me, it's all I can see**

**Even when I close my eyes, It's holdin' me.**

**Oh, that weight is liftin'**

**Liftin' on me, Tenderly.**

**It caries me - Out to the sea.**

**And swallows me, into the deep**

**And comforts me.**

**Oh, that silence signin', singing to me.**

**Breathe up to me,**

**Breathe in through me.**

**Breathe out through me,**

**Breathe in through me."**

R&R please (:


	4. Grace

**"I feel the cold  
Loneliness unfold  
Like from another world,**

**Come what may  
I wont fade away  
But I know I might change."**

_Numb._ That was what Arizona Robbins became after the twenty minutes that changed her life forever.

Twenty minutes. That was all.

It only took twenty minutes to completely change her; to steal her happiness.

Those were the longest twenty minutes of her existence.

He was still on top of her, bearing down on her.

Whispering things into her ear that she could not exactly comprehend; not that she wanted too at all.

He became agitated with her lack of speaking; and ripped off her shirt, yelling at her, striking her.

Yet, she did not move. She couldn't.

The only thing she could feel was the sensation of rain drops falling on her bare stomach and descending down, slowly.

Still, she did not speak a word at all.

He stood over her, looking into her blue eyes that once gleamed with happiness; but now were shadowy and overflowing with pain.

At that moment, it started to pour. As if the Angels were weeping, as if they were hurting too.

Unexpectedly, what seemed to be out of pure chance, Arizona heard the voice she had grown to love and admire over time.

"Arizona?" silence. "Ari?, baby are you here?" more silence.

Callie's voice began inching closer, and he realized that the woman he had pinned on the ground was in fact, Arizona.

He took one last glimpse at the woman beneath him, and ran off into the night.

"Arizona? I know you have to be here somewhere." Callie's voice sounded close, and the blonde felt extremely relieved to be rescued.

But, she knew this would be something that would take time to get through.

How would they get through this?, she wondered.

"Cccal?" Arizona called to her rescuer. Her voice was shaky and still very much full of fear.

Within seconds, her dark haired lover appeared before her with a look of horror and shock upon her face.

"Oh God, Ari – baby, what happened? Who did this?" Callie ran to her, held her and began rocking her back and forth; covering her.

Arizona did not speak, she was too overwhelmed, but at the same time glad to be safe in the arms of the one she loved the most.

Both women cried, they sat clinging to one another in the ally way and cried in the pouring rain.

Would things ever be the same? was the brooding thought that overtook the minds of the two lovers.

**"Don't know how  
but I'll get by  
Slowly pull myself together**

****

Theres no escape  
So keep me safe  
This feels so unreal

**Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it seems  
Turn my grief to grace."  
**


	5. I'll Carry You Home

**"As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home."**

Callie and Arizona had sat in the rain, holding one another for only moments.

But, it felt like an eternity for both women.

Finally, Callie broke the silence that had fallen down upon the two, "Ari, baby we have to go to the hospital…Okay?" silence.

Callie looked down at the fragile form she was holding in her arms, and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Arizona, I know you're hurting right now, and I know you're overwhelmed, and afraid. I know it's going to take a lot for you to come back from this.

But, I'll be right beside you every step of the way. I'm not going anywhere. And, after you are done being upset.

We'll be better than we were before, because we got through it together. Baby, we're going to get through this. You just have to have faith.

I know you're broken right now. But, I won't rest until I fix you…"

Before Callie could continue trying to motivate Arizona the blonde let out a low, almost impossibly audible sigh and said,

"He didn't rape me Cal. But, he would have. If you didn't come and find me. You saved me, again. You saved me from so many things."

Callie was taken aback. She didn't know what to say, though she was extremely relieved that Arizona wasn't raped.

Anger still brewed inside her that, someone hurt her. Someone hurt _her_ Arizona and there was nothing she could do about it.

The brunette, took her leather jacket off, wrapped it around her girlfriend's slender frame and carried her back to the car.

The blonde winced a few times here and there when Callie would rub against her; hitting the areas where her attacker had kicked and hit her.

Before going to the hospital, Callie stopped by her apartment and changed Arizona's clothes.

The entire journey was silent, Arizona was nervous and Callie was angry.

As the two Women pulled up to Seattle Grace, Callie pulled out her cell phone and called Mark.

She didn't want anyone to know what had happened. She wanted to save Arizona from everyone's pity and prying eyes.

"Mark, Could you..um..come out to the employee parking lot?..I need your help with something.." Callie said nervously into the phone.

"Well, I'm kind of, in the middle of something right now." Mark replied slowly, sounding a little annoyed and out of breath.

"Well, bring Lexie too, and hurry. Please?" Callie didn't even mind that she annoyed him or that she had interrupted their time together.

She was too concerned with getting Arizona the help she needed.

Within minutes, Mark, Lexie, and Callie stood outside the car. Arizona sat inside, windows up, cut off from all conversation.

The blonde couldn't exactly make out the words the three were saying. But, she caught the gist of it.

She watched as Mark and Lexie's face fell. **Pity**.

There it was, like a cold hard slap in the face.

Pity was the last thing she wanted from anyone.

She was strong, she was fierce, and she was _Awesome_.

She was Arizona Robbins and she didn't need anyone's pity.

She had been vulnerable with her attacker, but at that moment she vowed to never let her guard down again.

Anger began to build up inside Arizona.

It rushed through her veins and and took over hear heart.

But, as she looked at herself in the side view mirror of Callie's car.

She didn't recognize the woman looking back at her. The bruises overshadowed her striking features.

Again, she began to cry.

**"If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down."**


	6. Blue Eyes

**Author's Note: **I think I need to clear up some confusion on Arizona's situation. She wans't actually raped. She was attacked and almost raped but, Callie saved her.

The line, "He began to violate her." in chapter three is referring to the situation as a whole. He's violating her security and well being not _actually_ raping her.

* * *

**"I just wanna sing a song with you,  
I just want to take it off of you.**

****

Cause Blue Eyes,  
You are all that I need  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the sweet to my mean.

**Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand  
I can help you to stand  
Saved it up for this dance  
Tell me all the things you can."**

It had been almost a week since Arizona had been attacked; time seemed to drag on so slowly for the Pediatrics attending.

The Chief had given her two weeks off to recompose herself and sort through things a bit.

Even though her attacker didn't get the chance to follow through with raping her, being held against her will and hit several times was enough.

The entire ordeal caused her to look at things differently.

Arizona knew that she needed to be strong to get through this.

Growing up with a father that was a colonel in the Marine Core.

One of the very first life lessons she learned was being strong was the basis of life itself.

She was angry at the thought of the mystery man having so much control over her.

She was angry he hit her.

She was angry that he chose her.

But, most of all she was angry that _she_ let it happen.

That she didn't fight back.

And, that somehow she wasn't strong enough to keep moving forward after this.

* * *

The blonde was currently cuddled up on the sofa with Callie, sitting in the dark and listening to music.

Callie grazed her girlfriends ribs, rubbing circles around them. As if she was trying to rub the pain away.

It was raining out, and Arizona could hear the raindrops hitting the windows and sliding down all in one motion.

The chief had agreed to also give Callie two weeks off to spend with her, which Arizona thought was rather generous.

Considering, she was only attacked and suffered no serious physical injuries besides a few bruised ribs and a couple cuts and scraps.

Some bruises scattered here and there, the biggest one being on her face.

Christina had agreed to stay with Owen for the week in order to give them their space.

The group of friends that knew about what happened seemed to be doing so much for her, she knew they felt sorry for her.

"_I was only attacked; not raped." _the blonde said to herself over and over in hear head.

Her heart began to beat fast.

Exactly as it had just a few days prior, when she was sitting in her hospital bed talking to a detective and having her bruises photographed.

The hospital had been the worse, even though Callie and Mark managed to keep everything under wraps and extremely discrete.

She felt like a piece of meat on display.

Although, she knew she had to go through the process of talking to the authorities in order to catch her attacker.

Arizona would have much more preferred going back to the apartment and soaking in a hot bath for a few hours.

After all, it was dark when it happened; she had never really seen his face.

But, his voice she remembered.

She could never forget his voice or the words he spoke to her. _"Move any further and I'll shoot." _

The words swirled around in her head, attacking any positive thought or ounce of hope like venom from a snake.

Images of herself lying on the ground; helpless and incoherent began to dance behind her eyes.

Images that she couldn't seem to make go away.

Images that she knew would haunt her, exactly as the tiny coffins did.

Images that she might have to live with for the rest of her life.

Her breathing began to increase, her palms became sweaty and it felt as though an elephant was sitting on her chest.

Her head was spinning and suddenly it felt like her throat was closing.

The blonde began grabbing at her throat but couldn't produce any words, only the loud noises of not being able to breathe.

She began shaking furiously.

Callie immediately shot up, and hit the light switch. "Arizona, baby!? You've got to breathe okay. "

The brunette was now eye level with her at this point, looking straight at her.

"I-I-I I Ca-aant-" Arizona stammered trying to explain to her girlfriend that she couldn't breathe.

She was beginning to become faint from the lack of oxygen her body was receiving.

"Arizona, just look me in the eyes. You're having a panic attack. Just breathe and relax. Okay? Breathe for me baby."

Callie calmly replied to her while demonstrating breathing in and out slowly.

Within minutes Arizona's normal breathing pattern returned and she stopped shaking.

A few stray tears were still on her cheeks, and silence had fell between the two.

Callie was the first to speak. "Are you okay now?" She questioned.

"Yes. I'm sorry to have scared you, I'm so sorry for everything. If this is too much for you. I completely understand. I mean, if you want out. I'll understand."

Arizona spoke back firmly, looking anywhere but in the eyes of her girlfriend.

There was a brief pause, and then the brunette began to talk. "Arizona, look at me."

She grabbed her lover's hands and and waited for her to make complete eye contact with her before she continued her speech.

"You are the reason that I have hope again. You are the reason I have a life.

Hell, you are my life. There is so much you saved me from, but mostly you saved me from myself.

I never understood what it was like to truly be in love before. I didn't know what it was like to have someone genuinely be in love with me.

I was hurt so many times; I didn't believe there was a happy ever after.

But, you quickly changed my mind about that. I'm not much into sunshine and rainbows.

But, that's what my life has become. And, I'm completely okay with that.

You are my absolute everything and I would never give you up.

I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you every morning, I want to have a family, I want to grow old with you.

Arizona Michelle Robbins, I am one-hundred-and-ten percent in love with you and, I always will be.

So, no I don't want out. I want my happy ending." Callie finished speaking, and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead.

The blonde's lips curled up into a warm smile and she quickly replied.

"I love you too, Calliope. With all my heart and more; so much more."

The brunette let out a slow yawn, and grabbed her girlfriend's hand; leading her to the bed room.

"Let's go to bed."

With that both women found their places in Callie's oversized bed.

The two lover's layed face to face.

Callie's soft chocolate eyes were met with a pair of dazzling baby blue orbs.

Callie draped her arms around Arizona's midsection, holding her tightly but at the same time loose enough not to aggravate her ribs.

Arizona nuzzled into Callie's neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her perfume.

Callie's arms felt so strong and secure around her.

She knew that her girlfriend would do everything in her power to keep her safe, and she did feel safe.

She also knew that Callie probably was feeling very guilty for not being able to protect her even though she wasn't showing it.

_"It will all come out in time."_ She said to herself in her head.

Time would pull them through this.

**"Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes.**

****

All the lights on and you are alive  
But you can't point the way to your heart  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know,  
You don't know the greatness you are.

**Cause Blue Eyes  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one."**

R&R please (: with sugar on top!


	7. Beautiful

**Author's Note: **I'm in the process of writing a chapter that will follow this one of Arizona's first day back at work and how she handle's it.

I just felt like this part of the story needed it's own chapter. Enjoy (:

* * *

**"Such pretty hair  
May I kiss you,  
May I kiss you there  
So beautiful you are,  
So beautiful."**

The sun peaked through the shimmering blue curtains of Callie's bedroom slowly.

It illuminated the spacious area radiantly and casted the most beautiful light upon Arizona's sleeping figure; her face glowed like that of an angel and her hair shimmered like pieces of gold.

It was very rare that Callie awoke before her girlfriend, but lately the blonde had been overly tired.

Probably from the increased amount of stress she'd been experiencing.

The Orthopedic attending laid in awe at the sight of her girlfriend sleeping before her.

She'd never seen anything more beautiful and at this moment she knew it was time to make things between them eternal.

The brunette gradually crept out of bed being sure not to wake Arizona and walked into the kitchen where she began to prepare breakfast.

After several minutes of pulling out pans, cracking eggs, mixing pancake batter, and setting the table.

Callie heard soft footsteps coming from her bedroom; a smile formed around the corners of her lips.

"Did you sleep well?" the brunette called to her girlfriend, with her back facing her.

Arizona slowly walked up to Callie and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist from behind while placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Yes, I did. I always sleep good when I sleep with you." Replied the blonde with a wide grin on her face.

Callie chuckled softly at her response, and began filling their plates with the food she had prepared.

They two women sat at the table and began eating their breakfast.

Two weeks had flown by, and today was the day Arizona and Callie had to return to their daily wind and grind at the hospital.

"Is it bad that I don't want to go back to the hospital?" Arizona asked in a wine, after swallowing a gulp of eggs.

"You'll be just fine, I'm sure your patients miss you." Callie replied in a happy tone.

"I know, but for the past two weeks I've had you all to myself and I have felt extremely safe.

But, I don't know if I'll be able to handle the pressure when I'm on my own at work."

Arizona admitted, and dropped her head in embarrassment.

The brunette got up and kneeled down next to her girlfriend while she held her hands in her own.

"I know it's hard for you to be the weak one. Before, you were always strong for me and put me back together.

But, now it's my turn. It's okay to be weak sometimes; you can't be strong all the time.

If you get overwhelmed or feel panicky or just need to talk I'm only a page away." Callie reassured the blonde.

As she stood up, she placed a soft kiss on Arizona's forehead and wiped away the few tears that had escaped her lover's eyes.

The blonde smiled widely at the contact and gave her girlfriend a full kiss on the lips.

Callie deepened the kiss, and Arizona's hands began to find their way down the brunette's frame.

A moan escaped the orthopedic surgeon's mouth and she began to slowly undress her girlfriend, one article of clothing at a time.

"Are you sure you're ready, Ari?" Callie questioned her lover breathlessly.

"Just be gentle with me. I'm fragile." Arizona spoke while letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

The brunette took the pediatrics surgeon's hand and led her back to the bedroom.

She laid her down on the bed, and began to kiss her bruises slowly and softly.

Starting from the one on her face down to the ones that covered her stomach and legs.

Stopping at her ribs and rubbing circles with her lips around them gently.

"I wish I could kiss all your pain away, and make all these bruises disappear.

But, even with them you are just as beautiful as the day I first saw you.

You took my breath away and swept me off my feet.

Every time I took into your eyes, it happens again. You're still beautiful, Arizona." Callie looked into her girlfriend's eyes and smiled broadly.

"I really needed to hear that Cal, you never cease to amaze me." Arizona replied while tears of joy streamed down her face.

Stillness had settled around the two lovers, Callie hovered over the blonde; shifting all her weight on her knees and hands.

She stared into the crystal blue eyes that she had grown to adore.

"Callie…make love to me." Arizona whispered in a questioning tone; breaking the silence that had fallen around the two.

"Only if you promise to let me for the rest of your life." Callie replied in a confident voice.

Arizona's eyes widened at this and a big smile found it's way onto her face.

"I pinky promise Cal. Forever and a day." The blonde replied happily slowly repeating, "Forever and a day.."

**"Please, don't move  
You feel so good to me  
Tell me in my ear  
Beautiful,  
Beautiful  
So very beautiful."**

The song is called, Beautiful by Meshell Ndegeocello.

It's one of my favorites and I think it fits this scene perfectly.

**R&R please (:**


	8. The Secret's In The Telling

**Author's Note: **It's not my best work or favorite chapter but, I was very tired and seem to be coming down with something.

I hope you enjoy, thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing this. It inspires me to keep writing.

* * *

**"There is a secret that we keep,  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
Because, tonight may be the last chance we'll be given  
We are compelled to do what we must do  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden."**

Walking into Seattle grace was like walking into some foreign place that the pediatric surgeon had never traveled.

No one besides her tightly knit group of friends knew the reason behind her and her girlfriend's extended absence.

A few nurses and residents shot her warm smiles and looks of approval as the couple walked through the hallways.

Whenever someone walking by would let their gaze remain too long,

Arizona would self consciously touch the bruise on her face that she heavily covered with make-up as if someone could see right through her.

The blonde had almost forgotten the significant smell that lingered around the hospital.

The smell that found itself on all her scrubs and lab coats.

The smell that reminded her of all her patients and trauma cases.

Arizona took a deep breath as she and Callie walked throughout the hospital.

She clasped her hand tightly with Callie's and did her best to keep up with the steady pace that the brunette had created while walking to the Attending's locker room.

Arizona slowly opened her locker and pulled out her scrubs; the same scrubs she had changed out of the night she was attacked.

The blonde's eyes became fixated on the dark blue fabric she was holding in her hands until Callie interrupted her thoughts.

"Relax baby. Remember what I told you?" The brunette questioned her girlfriend in a caring tone.

"Yes, Calliope. I remember." Arizona replied with a smile, while changing into her scrubs and putting her lab coat on.

"Okay, now go be awesome." Callie said to the pediatric surgeon while checking her over and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I'll do my best. I love you, sweet pea." Arizona retorted, smiling at the use of her new nickname for her girlfriend.

"I love you too, Ari." The brunette replied, beaming at the use of the unfamiliar name.

The pair hugged for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to let the other go.

Callie finally broke the contact and gave Arizona a light pat on the shoulder for encouragement.

Both women made their way out of the locker room and to their favored areas of work.

* * *

The Emergency room was in full swing today, and for the most part Callie was buried in work.

Case after case.

Broken bone after broken bone.

The Orthopedic surgeon was in the process of closing up in surgery when she was paged to do a consult for Arizona.

After finishing the surgery, Callie hastily made her way to the Emergency room where Arizona was patiently waiting for her.

"What do we have, Dr. Robbins?" Callie questioned her girlfriend, trying to sound professional.

"Eight year old, Rachel Moore. Her and Her father hit another driver head on. She's got several broken ribs. And, possibly a fractured hip bone.

I wasn't sure, which is why I needed you to take a look." Arizona replied, sounding oddly distressed but still professional just as her girlfriend had seconds before.

Callie slowly surveyed the girl's small frame; she was underweight for her age and also very pale.

She could not help but notice that the young girl bore a striking resemblance to Arizona; she suddenly discovered why the blonde sounded so distressed.

The girl's blue eyes had an unmistakable twinkle to them and her blonde hair flowed beautifully down her back.

The only difference was that she had one dimple instead of two.

Callie also noticed she had bruises scattered all over her body in various places, multiple cuts that were healing over and scabbing up.

And, several old scares from burns.

The brunette slowly put her hands over the young girl's ribs to check them out, and slid her hand down over her hip region to view the extent of the damage.

Rachel winched at every touch from Callie and began crying out from the pain.

"Rachel, can you tell me how this happened?" Callie questioned in a loving and concerned tone.

"Dad was angry at me again. He's always angry at me. I accidentally spilled soda in the car. He started yelling at me, and hit me.

He was looking over at me and not paying attention to the road." Rachel answered in an exhausted and sad voice before bursting into tears.

"We're going to get you fixed up, okay? We're going to make this all better." Callie replied rubbing the girl's hand and giving her a warm smile before leading Arizona out of the room.

"Where is her father?" The brunette questioned her girlfriend who was struggling to hold back tears.

"When they were brought in, the girl's father had suffered head trauma and was unconscious. Hunt and Sheppard have him in room five working on him now." Arizona answered, sounding defeated and letting out a low sigh.

"Well, I'll contact protective services, can you see if his father is conscious yet?" Callie asked, in a hasty tone. She could see the sadness in Arizona's eyes.

The sadness, the fear, and most of all the pain.

"I know this is a hard one, Ari. But, I'm right here with you on this." Callie tried to assure her girlfriend.

"I know, she just looks so much like me. I have a bad feeling." Arizona replied, explaining herself.

"I'm right here, Ari. Right here." The brunette retorted, pulling her girlfriend into a tight embrace and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

The blonde again let out a low sigh but found the strength she needed for the moment in her lover's words and walked away to complete her task, Callie did the same.

Owen was stitching up a few open wounds on the girl's father when Arizona walked into the trauma room.

The man lying before her was not moving but was very much conscious.

When their eyes met, his were flushed with shock and anger. He didn't speak at first, but never let his gaze fall from Arizona.

The blonde didn't comprehend why he was looking in such a way, as if she'd come in and stole the air right out of his lungs.

"Um, sir?" Arizona spoke out to him, almost afraid to finish her sentence. "Are you alright?"

The man stared at her with a look of repugnance plastered on his face. "Where is Rachel?" He questioned with malice in his words.

Immediately, alarms began to go off in the blonde's head.

That voice, it was the voice she could never forget.

The voice that belonged to the man who had hurt her, the voice that was now a part of her nightmares.

Arizona froze, his voice sent chills down her spine.

She couldn't speak, she could barely think.

The man who had attacked her was here, at Seattle Grace lying right in front of her.

And, on her first day back - Could this really be happening?

**"Until the last resilient hope  
Is frozen deep inside my bones  
And, this broken fate has claimed me  
And my memories for its own  
Your name is pounding through my veins  
Can't you hear how it is sung?  
I can taste you in my mouth  
Before the words escape my lungs  
And I'll whisper only once."  
**

R&R please?


	9. Deliver Me

**Authors Note:** I decided to start Doing the story from Callie and Arizona's POV, that way I can get more detailed (: enjoy!

* * *

**"Deliver me, out of my sadness  
Deliver me, from all of the madness  
Deliver me, courage to guide me  
Deliver me, strength from inside me."**

_Arizona:_

I'm standing in front of the Mr. Moore for what seems like an eternity.

Memorizing all of his features, every wrinkle on his face and every scar.

My eyes dart to the chart hanging on his bed, his first name is Peter.

He's staring back at me, seemingly bewildered and confused.

He knows exactly who I am, I can see it in eyes.

He knows exactly what he did to me.

My mouth was open but covered by my hand.

I couldn't move, It was like I was chained to the floor by some impenetrable force.

Words would not leave my mouth, but on the inside I was screaming.

He speaks again, harshly this time and causes me to snap out of my comatose, restarting my heart. "Where the hell is Rachel, I demand to see her!"

The anger begins to build inside me. Not only for what he did to me but for what he did to Rachel too.

She's a child and he's damaged her for life.

He begins gritting his teeth at me, glaring at me as if he could kill me with his eyes.

Another wave of anger rushes over my body, making my knees buckle and causing me to explode.

I quickly turn to doctor Hunt who is still in the room, "Dr. Hunt, could you go find Dr. Torres for me? And quickly please." I swiftly add.

He was little surprised by the obvious anger he could see in my features, but shrugged it off and ran to go get Callie without asking questions.

I turn back to the bastard of a man lying on the hospital bed and begin yelling. Letting all the pain escape, letting all my anger free flow out of me.

"You attacked me, and you were going to rape me." I pause, seeing if he has any kind of reaction at all and continue.

"You turned me into this person I didn't recognize. I hear your voice in my nightmares. I think about what you did to me almost every minute of every day. I started losing hope in the human race. But, then I realized you're not human, if you can cause someone so much distress without a second thought. You're not human at all. You're worthless, people like you don't deserve to see the light of day. You feed off hurting other people, and innocent ones at that. You're a coward, you pick the prey that you know can't fight back and the prey that won't."

Each one of my words dripped with disgust and rage.

I wanted him to hurt, just like I was hurting – just like Rachel was hurting.

He's just remains lying there, looking amused.

He belts out a deep laugh, coming from the pit of his stomach.

He's amused by my pain, He's amused that I'm standing in front of him and telling how much trouble he's caused me.

I won't crumble this time.

I won't let him destroy me again, I have to be strong and stand up to him.

He's a monster, and evil monster.

He is dark and I am light.

He may have won the battle, but I will win the war.

"You're laughing now, but you won't be when you're in prison. And, you know what they say; they eat you alive when you hurt women and children. I doubt you'll last two months. "

I say to him, emotionless; causing him to stop laughing mid chuckle and stare at me with his eyes wide open.

At that exact moment, Calliope and Hunt walk into the room, noticing my obvious fuming appearance.

Hunt begins reviewing his patient files and Callie walks over to me, putting a hand on my back in order to comfort me while staying professional.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" she asks, in a hushed tone so only I can hear.

I look glance over at him and say, "It's him, Calliope. He's the one who attacked me." almost in a whisper, biting my lip.

Shock slides over Callie's face and then anger. "Are you absolutely sure?" she asks again, saying it loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear.

I shake my head, not able to speak at this point.

Her nostrils begin to flare and she takes on the image of a lioness about to pounce on her prey.

She rushes over to him and looks him square in the eye. "You like hurting people?" She yells at him, with venom in her voice.

"Well, you hurt the wrong one this time asshole. You hurt _my_ Arizona. No one hurts _my_ Arizona."

Everyone in the Emergency room can hear, and they began peering into the small trauma room.

Callie cocks back her fist and is about to punch him just as Hunt halfway tackles her and yells for her to calm down.

He doesn't have a clue as to what is going on.

Callie begins to struggle underneath his muscular body.

She is almost throwing him off her back when I run to her, and throw my arms around her.

"Calliope, Stop!" I say firmly at first. She stares back at me, anger still fuming throughout her.

She begins walking toward him again ignoring my arms around her, almost reaching him before a familiar and demanding voice calls out to her.

"Torres, what the hell do you think you are doing?" The chief was standing in the door way, glaring at Callie with a look of disappointment on his face and a sound of irritation in his voice.

Everyone pauses. Silence takes over the entire area. It was like the whole world stopped spinning.

It all suddenly becomes too much for me. I'm find myself getting weak again, everyone is staring. So, I do what I never thought I would.

I _run_. Like my feet are on fire and I need something to extinguish them.

I'm not sure where I am going, but I just want to get away from all the questioning looks.

I just want all of this to go away.

I want to be happy, bright, and perky Arizona again.

Not dark and twisty.

Everything comes crashing down on me.

And, through it all I see his face. I hear his laugh.

I want to make him suffer.

I hope he suffers.

**"Deliver me, loving and caring  
Deliver me, giving and sharing"**

R&R?  
(:


	10. The Sound of Silence

_Arizona:_

My heart was racing and my head was in overdrive.

I ran to the roof, I needed some air.

I needed an escape.

The sun was hidden by the clouds; the air was thick and rich overflowing with the smell of rain.

I stood still, taking in the sight of Seattle before me; taking in the peace that had fallen around me.

After several minutes, the sound of the roof door opening and shoes colliding with stones echoed all around me.

I could hear Calliope's ragged breathing and soft steps creeping up behind me.

She knew me well enough to know that this was not a time for words.

Instead, this was a time to let our bodies and eyes do all our communicating for us.

Our love spoke volumes that could not be ignored.

She came up behind me, and slowly snaked her arms around my waist.

We just stood there, in our own small world where everything was wonderful and all we needed was each other.

As I child, I never understood why love was never enough.

I thought if you loved someone enough it would change them.

I had the notion that, if you loved someone adequately it could take all their pain away.

As I grew older I came to the realization that even love was never enough to make someone change if that person did not want too.

Love, being the greatest and most magnificent thing in the world was not enough to make a blind man see, take away sickness, or fix someone else's broken heart.

Knowing this, I still was convinced that my love, the love I held inside my heart for Calliope _was_ enough to move mountains, it was enough to make a blind man see, and take away sickness. It _was_ enough, in my world at least. It was more than anything I'd ever had before.

"He's getting emergency brain surgery." Calliope spoke slowly, bringing me back to reality.

I said nothing, just simply turned to face her.

She continued telling me the news, in a whispered voice. As if it was a secret we had to keep from the world.

"The scans Sheppard did show that he's bleeding into his brain. They are taking him into surgery now." As she finished, she rubbed the palm of her hand against my cheek and kissed away a single tear that was making its way down my face.

"He has to survive this, He doesn't get to escape. Not after what he did to me, and especially not after what he did to Rachel." I speak out, softly.

I never have been the weak one in any relationship.

I've never been weak in general.

But, somehow being attacked took all the strength I worked so hard to achieve away.

I was almost disgusted at myself because of this, for being fragile.

"I know, it will all work out Ari. He'll be punished. I want him to suffer just as much as you do. We should go check on Rachel, and if you want we can watch the surgery from the gallery."

"Okay, as long as you promise to hold my hand the whole time." I let a faint smile cross my lips at saying this to her, she took my breath away every time my eyes crossed her path.

"I pinky promise, I'll never let go." My heart fluttered when her words hit my ears. She took me by the hand a lead me back inside, back to where I didn't exactly want to be but where I needed to be.

* * *

_Callie:_

Going into Rachel's room for the second time that day was different.

It was different because we knew so much more about the girl.

Her broken bones where not the only thing that needed to be fixed.

Her heart did too.

As Arizona and I walked into her room, her eyes widened in anticipation of well awaited news.

She was so wrecked and fragile, I could barely open my mouth to speak. "Your dad is going into surgery. He's bleeding into his brain, and they are going to fix it."

I use the softest tone I possibly can.

I don't want her to hurt anymore than she already is.

An ominous and hateful glare shadowed her bright features after the words made their way out of my mouth.

As much as I wanted her father to suffer, I did not want the same for her.

I looked into her eyes, to see some kind of clue as to how she was feeling.

But, there was nothing there. She was blank.

After several moments of silence she began to speak slowly, "It started when I was five."

I turned my gaze to Arizona momentarily who looked as if she was holding her breath.

I was dreading what Rachel would say next. "After mom left, the hitting got worse. He'd scream at me, I reminded him of her. He'd come into my room at night, and you know…"

My heart instantly broke for her. She looked down, embarrassed and began to sob.

Fire burned in the pit of my stomach, it was the anger building up again.

"Don't save him, he doesn't deserve it. I never want to see his face again." She screamed in between sobs, falling apart in front of both of us.

Arizona intervened quickly, rushing over to her and hugging her hushing her crying and wiping away her tears.

"Sweetie, if they save him he'll be punished. But, if they let him die he gets the easy way out. He gets away with all he did to you."

Arizona spoke lovingly, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Rachel's sobs had stopped now, and she seemed comfortable in her embrace.

They looked as if they could be mother and daughter.

And, it made me smile to know that Arizona and I could bring her some kind of relief; if any at all.

"Could you stay for awhile?" Rachel asked Arizona in a shaky tone. "I don't want to be alone right now."

Arizona glanced at me, before nodding her head and slightly and snuggling into Rachel. She was lying next to her in bed at this point.

Comforting her the best way she knew how.

I began to walk out of the room slowly, not wanting to disturb the peace that they both so desperately needed.

Right before I was about to reach the door, Rachel called out to me. "Could you stay, too?"

A wide smile formed across my face at this. "Sure" I say happily.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed and rubbed circles around her hand while I held it.

The three of us sat that way for hours.

Neither of us knowing what to say to the other.

Arizona always treated her patients special, she loved each and every one of them.

She treated them as if they were her own.

But, she never allowed herself to get too attached; knowing she'd have to let go.

Knowing that they might slip away right before her eyes, and she couldn't save them.

She never permitted herself to be vulnerable to loving them, but with Rachel it was different.

I guess because they shared a somewhat of the same pain.

They had both been hurt physically and emotionally by the same man.

I prayed to myself silently that Peter would pull through the surgery successfully, so that Arizona and Rachel would get the closer they both needed.

And, so he could face what he had done.

He had to face it.

* * *

_Arizona:_

Hours had passed and the sky was beginning to darken, Rachel had fallen asleep in my arms.

She seemed so passive, and that's what I wanted most for her if not for myself, peace.

A soft knock at the door jolted me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see Doctor Bailey standing at the door.

Callie and I rose and noiselessly crept out of the room, trying our hardest not to wake up Rachel.

Once we were out in the hallway, she began to speak.

I could tell she hated being the barrier of bad news.

Even though she had no idea what had happened to me, she knew the hell Rachel was going through.

"He didn't make it, and I thought that you two should be the ones to tell her." Bailey looked at me, then back at Callie before walking away.

I didn't know what to say, my mouth suddenly went dry and I couldn't speak again.

I began to fall to the floor before I knew it, Callie scooped me up into her arms, and cried with me.

I knew I had to be strong though, for Rachel at least.

She needed me to be strong; she deserved to be the fragile one right now.

I pulled myself together momentarily and pressed back my tears for another time.

We walked back into the room unhurriedly, not wanting to break the news to her .

"Rachel, sweetheart your dad didn't make it."

She seemed to be hollow at first.

I thought for a split second that maybe she would be okay with this but was soon convinced otherwise when she began to burst into tears.

"I'm all alone now. But, I'd rather be alone than be with him anymore. Why'd he have to hurt me so much?" She began screaming again.

She was so young, and confused about how she was feeling.

She had been hurt immensely and my heart ached at the fact that no one was there to save her.

Callie didn't speak at all during this.

She just stood beside me like stone, giving me support.

She had become my rock throughout these past few weeks, and my best friend.

My love for Rachel began to grow stronger in these few moments; I love all of my patients but lying beside her felt right. Motherly in fact.

And, that is one of the things I wanted in life.

I wanted to be a mother.

My palms began to sweat a little as awareness swept across my mind.

I wanted to adopt Rachel.

It was like she was already a part of my heart, even before I knew her.

I looked over to Callie, and swallowed hard.

I needed to talk to her before I made this decision, it was only fair.

I walked over to Rachel slowly, and tucked a piece of unbrushed hair behind her ear.

I leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "You won't be alone."

I gave her hand a squeeze before motioning for Calliope to follow me out of the room.

R&R? (:


	11. Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye

To all my reader's: I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, and I am sorry that this update is so short.

my life has been nuts lately, more to come soon.

**"Say goodnight, not goodbye**  
** You will never leave my heart behind**  
** Like the path, of a star**  
** I'll be anywhere you are."**

_Callie:_

I could feel Arizona's presence directly behind me as we exited Rachel's room.

Her feet scuffed against the plain white tiles of the hospital floor swiftly as if she was could not wait to tell me something.

I hear the door to the room close and quickly turn to face a red flushed Arizona.

Looking as though she would burst with excitement at any given moment.

"What is it Ari?" I say, in a questioning tone.

"Callie, I know we never really talked about starting a life together, or getting married, or even having children. And, I also know this may come as a shock and I will completely understand if you don't want to stick around after this but, I want to adopt Rachel."

I stand there in front of Arizona with as a look of awareness sweeps across my face and forms into a smile. I wanted this, I wanted Arizona. I wanted to wake up, fall asleep, and do everything in between with her.

I take Arizona's hand into my own and lay a small peck on her knuckles.

As I began to speak, tears slowly find their way down her cheeks.

"Arizona, for the past few years I've been looking for love in all the wrong places. I know that sounds cliché and silly but it's true. There was George and there was mark. I've had my heart broken a few too many times. But, when I gave it to you I knew it would be safe forever. I want this, Ari. I want you, and Rachel. I want us to be a family."

I wait for a moment to let all my words settle inside her head and then I begin to speak again. I get down on one knee right there outside of Rachel's room, still holding Arizona's hand.

"I know this may come as a shock, I want you to be my wife. I want to spend forever with you. I choose you. Will you marry me Arizona Robbins?"

_Arizona:_

I stand there shell shocked with Calliope holding my hand and silent tears falling down my face.

I, like Calliope have had my heart broken a few too many times.

But, this..Calliope, me, and Rachel was everything I could ever want.

My very own family. Our family.

I begin to allow the free flow of tears leave my eyes.

Tears of joy and happiness.

"Yes, I'll marry you Calliope Torres."

As Callie stands up, I leap into hear arms slowly.

Not allowing the smile plastered on my face fade for one second.

"We can go ring shopping tomorrow." Callie whispers in my ear.

I get thrilled all over again.

But, now it was time to let Rachel now that she had two people who wanted her. That she would never ever be alone again. That she did not have to suffer anymore and would have the life she always wanted.

We walk back into Rachel's room hand in hand.

I speak first. "Rachel, honey, we have something to tell you." I say with a very enthusiastic tone in my voice.

Callie chimes in, "Sweetheart, we want to adopt you."

The nine year old lays there with a look of shock on her face at first.

Then **realization**.

Then **excitement**.

And finally, **love**.

R&R? (:

**"You are everything you ought to be**  
** So just let your heart reach out to me**  
** I'll be right, by your side **  
** Say goodnight, not goodbye."**


	12. Don't Let Me Go

**"Picture, you're the queen of everything**  
**as far as the eye can see**  
**under your command**  
**i will be your guardian**  
**when all is crumbling."**

**_Five years later_**

It had been a rough time getting Rachel to adjust at first living with Callie and Arizona.

There were nights when she couldn't stop crying,

And also nights when she just couldn't sleep, fearing the nightmares that haunted her.

But, ultimately she became accustomed to it.

She went through years of extensive therapy, and lived with the two lovers as a foster child at first making sure that being their daughter was what she really wanted.

After Callie and Arizona's wedding, the two ladies adopted Rachel, giving her the name of

Rachel Elizabeth Robbins-Torres.

In the last few months, Rachel seemed to be a normal, well adjusted fourteen year old.

Given, she had, had her trials with cutting and wanting to die. But, to her mother's that seemed normal given the circumstances of her "previous life."

Callie and Arizona had bought an old Victorian house, with four bedrooms and plenty of space for a large family.

It was in a very good neighborhood, quiet, and close to the best schools and only a seven minute drive to and from the hospital.

The two ladies knew they wanted more children eventually, but were waiting for Rachel to become grounded and get used to her "new life."

They didn't exactly know how many kids they wanted. They just knew that, they wanted at least one set of twins.

* * *

"Callie, I just think that we're finally ready to have more children, I mean Rach seems to be doing really well, and I don't see anything holding us back now." Arizona huffed at her dark haired lover as she took a sip of coffee.

"I want more kids too, you know that Ari, I just don't want Rachel to feel as though we've forgotten about her or that we love her any less." Callie spoke sincerely, letting her true feelings be known.

"Baby, she won't feel that way, she knows we love her, and she knows we want her around."

"You really think so, Ari? I mean – " Just as Callie was about to continue on the conversation, Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel questioned her mothers.

Callie spoke up first, "Oh nothing, just thinking about the possibility of maybe giving you some brothers and sisters."

Rachel just looked at her mom, and shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you think?" Arizona questioned, wanting to know how her daughter truly felt about it.

"I think that's a pretty cool idea, I mean I've gotten used to having you guys all to myself but I'm getting older and I know you two always wanted to have more kids so, I think I'd enjoy having a little brother or sister, or maybe both" Rachel finished with a smile, thinking about Callie or Arizona having twins or maybe even triplets.

"Well good, you know, I couldn't ask for a better family. You guys mean the world to me, and I could not ask for more." Callie spoke, with tears in her eyes.

The three stood in their kitchen embracing each other for a brief moment before finishing up their breakfast and heading out.

Arizona took Rachel to school, and dropped her off at the front door as usual.

"See you later mommy, have a good day at work." Rachel kissed her mother on the cheek before exiting the car and meeting up with her group of friends.

Arizona thought it was adorable that Rachel called her mommy and called Callie mom. The two women hadn't forced the girl to use these names. But, she wanted too. With them, she felt whole. Something she had never felt before.

The blonde made her way to work with a big smile plastered on her face like she typically did.

As she entered Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, finding Callie and getting her into an on call room was the first thing that crossed her mind.

After a few minutes of searching, she found the brunette standing that the nurses' station, looking through charts.

"Well, hello Ms. Robbins, how is my favorite wife doing?" Arizona spoke, giving Callie her signature megawatt smile.

"You mean, your only wife? I'm doing wonderful now that my other half is here."

"What do you say, we find an on call room and -"

Just as Arizona was about to finish her sentence, Bailey strolled up alongside Callie cutting her off.

"There will be no McNasty in my hospital today. I mean really, you two sex fiends have been married for almost five years now, don't you get enough of each other at home?"

"Well you know what they say -" Arizona spoke up, about to make a smart remark to Bailey before being cut off by her again.

"Don't answer that question, I don't want to know about your sexcapades. It might just make my ears bleed." Bailey spoke, before hurriedly walking away from the two women.

Callie and Arizona just laughed, and continued on with their less than desecrate conversation about finding an on call room.

Everything about Arizona's life had changed since that night, five years ago that she was attacked.

It had all been for the better in the end she realized, and now was all a very distant memory.

**"We're falling apart**  
**and coming together again and again**  
**we're coming apart**  
**but we pull it together**  
**pull it together, together again**  
**don't let me go."**


End file.
